If You Love Me, I'll Love You
by how to be a nerdfighter
Summary: Damon and Stefan have enough drama as it is in Mystic Falls. But what happens when their baby sister comes to town? REWRITTEN.
1. Update

Wow, it's been a while. Hi guys.

I'm sorry I haven't updated. I haven't forgotten about this story! I was thinking about rewriting this whole thing, changing the events and plot a little bit.. my writing has matured a lot since when I first started writing this story two years ago, and I think that starting over would be good. I looked over the chapters and I kept thinking, "Wow, I sound like an idiot." I've started Chapter One again, I promise to update later. I'll try to keep updating consistently, a chapter or so every week. I think I can stick with that as long as I keep writing it. Anyways, thank you for the support! I hope you guys like the rewritten chapters. There won't be much difference except with the way I write and some events…okay, most events.


	2. Chapter 1

Stefan woke up to the sound of singing.

He blinked a few times, slowly pulling away the blankets that tucked him and Elena together, and pulled on a pair of jeans before getting up. He looked around his room, as if to acknowledge his surroundings, before quietly sneaking away, as to not awake Elena. He shut the door behind him and looked towards the bathroom, where he heard the shower running and a female singing.

_Probably someone Damon brought over, _he thought, and rolled his eyes as he headed down the stairs to make breakfast.

He only took a few steps before stopping again. That voice upstairs sounded familiar. It couldn't be..

No. He was being silly. Of course it wasn't.

But it sounded so much like her.

_No. _He stubbornly said to himself. He went to the kitchen and opened up the fridge, but he paused while reaching for the eggs. He retracted his arm, and saw a container of brownies nestled against the eggs. _That wasn't there before.._ He took a good look at the inside of the refrigerator. There were so many different types of cakes and pies and desserts, all piled on top of each other, and there were stacks of flavored yogurts on every shelf. _Where did all this come from? Did the girl upstairs bring this?_

As if on cue, the shower upstairs stopped. The door opened, and the sweet scent of vanilla coconut body wash wafted out. There was only one person Stefan knew that wore that specific scent. Before he could get back upstairs, whoever left the shower quickly went into a room and shut the door.

No. It couldn't be.

Was it?

Stefan felt the inside of his chest swell with nervousness. He didn't want to get his hopes up, because if it wasn't who he thought it was, he would feel miserable. However, if it was, she was going to have to explain. He paced nervously for a few moments, then a door upstairs opened and someone stepped out. Vanilla coconut was warm in the air. He closed his eyes, taking in the scent, and opened them to find a seventeen year old girl with wet honey-blonde hair and pale skin.

"Lissa?" he said. His suspicions were correct. "What are you doing here?"

"Hi, Stefan," she said, crinkling her nose.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan repeated himself.

"Wow, someone's glad to see me," she said sarcastically.

"Of course I'm glad to see you," he said, smiling. How could he not be? "But I want to know why you're back here."

"I got bored," she said, pulling out a chocolate cake from the fridge.

"You were supposed to stay with Helen." Helen was an old vampire, a friend of Stefan's. Stefan had asked her to take care of Lissa, which meant that neither of the brothers had been in any contact with her for years. Damon was furious when he had heard about it. He searched for Lissa but was unable to find her, leaving a permanent grudge against Stefan about it.

"Helen is nice, but I miss my brothers." Lissa said, in between bites of cake.

"It has been a while." Stefan admitted.

"Lissa?"

Before Lissa had time to turn around, Damon had already come down into the kitchen and was wrapping his arms around his little sister.

"Oh my god," he said quietly to no one in particular, "I thought I heard your voice."

"What are you, a girl?" she said, smiling to show she was joking, and hugged him back tightly.

"Where were you?" he asked, still in shock. It had been so long since he had seen his sister, and he didn't want to let her go again.

Stefan was almost shocked by the emotion Damon was showing. It had been a while since he had seen him in this way: caring, nurturing, _feeling. _Stefan had forgotten what it was like when Lissa was around.

"Damon—I can't breathe," she said, slowly untangling herself from his grip. "I was with Helen, in North Dakota."

"_Helen,_" he said. "I didn't even _think _of her."

"Stefan was just about to tell me why he sent me to live with her." Lissa said, turning to Stefan.

"It was for your own safety," Stefan said.

"Yeah, Lissa, just forget about it," Damon said.

"Were you in on this too?" Lissa questioned him.

"What? No! I didn't have any part in this, it was all him," Damon glared at Stefan. "I mean, I understand why you had to do it, brother, but I should've at least known where she was so I could visit every now and then."

"I couldn't take any chances," Stefan said. "but Lissa, why did you leave? And how did you know where we were?"

"I told you, it was boring and I missed my brothers. I met up with Lexi a while back. She said she was going to come surprise you on your birthday. Where is she, anyways? Still here?"

There was an awkward silence as both brothers shared a look.

Lissa's jaw dropped comically, as she realized what must have happened, and she turned to face Damon. "_Why_?"

Damon stood silent as Lissa punched his shoulder.

"Ow," Damon said, rubbing the spot where she punched.

"You got hit by a girl," Stefan laughed.

For the next few hours, Stefan and Damon sat around their younger sister, listening to her stories and endless complaints of how boring life was in North Dakota. They didn't mind; after all, they had not heard her voice in years, and Damon had especially missed her. They had a certain brother-sister bond, something that words couldn't explain. It was just felt, by the two of them. Of course, Stefan and Lissa were close as well, in a friendlier, more understanding sort of way. Stefan wasn't as protective over Lissa as Damon was. He understood that she wasn't so young anymore, and let her get away with things that Damon would have a fit over.

"…then there was this really cute guy that worked at the book store, he was cute with a capital C-U-T-E, wow, but that didn't work out for too long because—uh, I mean, it just didn't work out."

"Why?" Stefan asked. Neither of her brothers enjoyed particularly hearing about her relationships, but both of them had acknowledged the fact that she was no longer a child, and dating was a part of her life. Stefan had been more open to the idea than Damon, who felt that no one was good enough for her.

"No reason," Lissa said. "We were just really different."

"What are you hiding?" Damon said.

"Nothing!"

"I know you, and I can tell when you're not telling everything." Damon added.

"Well…if you must know, it didn't work out because he was a little bit older than me, although technically I am a lot older than him, not that he knew it—"

"How old was he?" Damon asked.

"Not that much older," Lissa said.

"I want a number," he persisted.

"Oh, you know. Thirty three," Lissa said quietly.

Damon's face contorted angrily. "Thirty three?"

Before Lissa even had a chance to say anything, both of her brothers stood up and started yelling at her, saying how inappropriate that was and he was obviously some sort of a sick person to date a teenage girl.

The yelling woke Elena upstairs. She climbed out of Stefan's bed and went downstairs to find the Salvatore brothers yelling, enraged, while a sullen looking girl sat on the couch. Elena watched for a minute, both brothers equally angry about something, and how they kept repeating "that was so wrong, that is so messed up."

"Stefan?" Elena interjected.

Stefan looked up, and with a surprise he remembered Elena was there. "Oh, Elena. How long have you been standing there?"

"About two minutes. What are you doing?" she said, referring to Lissa, who looked on, sullenly.

"Uh, right, Elena, this is Lissa. Lissa, this is Elena." Stefan quickly introduced.

"That's Katherine." Lissa said.

"I get that a lot," Elena said, trying to break the ice with a joke.

When no one responded, Damon said, "Wow, Elena. That was really awkward. And this right now, it's still really awkward."

"Shut up, Damon. This is your girlfriend? Lissa asked, and Stefan nodded.

"Don't tell me to shut up, I am not done with you," Damon said to Lissa.

"Look, Damon, it's really cute that you care and all, but really, I'm basically a grown up, and besides, it's not like you were around, because, let's just refresh your memories, but you sent me away. You didn't want me around." Lissa said, and then bolted upstairs to her room.

_**A/N: It's not much, but I completely rewrote chapter one. Did you like it?**_


	3. Chapter 2

"Lissa?"

"Go away."

Damon had come upstairs after a few minutes, following after Lissa. He gently opened the navy blue door and stuck his head through. He felt strange, and carefully observed his surroundings. He hadn't been in this room in a long time. The walls were light purple, the bedspread and pillows a light teal, and her desk was covered in papers and journals, all lined with dust. There wasn't much else, except a tall dresser which he knew was empty, and all her clothes were inside a suitcase, which stood next to the door.

"Liss."

"Go away."

"Why is your door blue?"

"Go away."

"I really don't remember this door being blue."

"Go away."

"Oh, wait, now I remember. You painted it."

"Go away."

"Come on, Lissa."

"Go away."

"Lissa—"

"Go away."

"_Lissa._"

Lissa was curled up into a ball in her comforter. Her hair was splayed across her pillow as she hugged a blanket tightly. "What do you want?"

"I want to talk to you," Damon said.

"Well I don't want to talk to you," she replied.

"This is very adult like," Damon said. "Clearly you are mature enough to date a _fully grown man._"

"That's not what this is about."

"Then what is it about?"

Lissa sat up. "You got rid of me."

"We didn't get rid of you."

"You got rid of me!"

Damon sighed. "Lissa. We did not get rid of you."

"What were you protecting me from?"

"What?"

"Stefan told me you were protecting me from something. What was it?"

Damon sighed again, and ran his hands through his hair. He exhaled, and sat down at the foot of her bed. "You want me to be honest?" Lissa nodded. "We didn't want to send you anywhere. _I_ didn't want to send you anywhere. I knew I wouldn't let anything happen to you, but Stefan didn't trust himself."

"He didn't trust himself?"

"He was—he was really dangerous, and he knew it. We both did. He was afraid something would happen, someone would mess up, and then you'd get hurt."

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't need the details," Damon waved it off dismissively. "But—"

"If it was so dangerous for Stefan to be around me, then why did he visit me?"

"He visited you?"

"Of course," Lissa said slowly, "every few months."

Damon took a moment to think about everything, and abruptly stood up and walked out. Lissa sat confused, wondering what it was that had upset her brother.

* * *

After Damon had gone upstairs to console Lissa, Stefan and Elena stayed in the living room. Elena had still not realized who Lissa was, and was feeling a bit curious.

"Who was that girl?" Elena asked.

"That," Stefan said, slowly standing up, "is my sister."

"You have a sister?" Elena said, her eyebrows rising.

Stefan nodded.

"Why hasn't she been living here, with you?"

"I sent her a few years ago to live with a family friend," Stefan replied, "so she'd be away from…everything."

"Everything."

"Yes. Everything. The constant danger of being in a town like this—where people know about vampires, and the town's council hunts them—I wanted her to be as far as possible from somewhere like this."

'"You can't just keep her away like that," Elena said, "she's your sister."

"I know what's best for her," Stefan argued.

"Being away from her brothers, alone somewhere where she can do whatever she wants—that's not the best for her. It's what every kid dreams of. I mean, aren't you worried about what she's been doing without you guys?"

"That's what we were talking to her about." Stefan replied curtly. "Look, Elena, I know what's best for my sister. You just have to trust me."

Elena pursed her lips. "I trust you." She said, after a moment.

"Alright, then." Stefan pulled Elena close into a hug.

After a long moment, Elena said, "I guess I can understand what you're trying to say."

Stefan nodded. "Thank y—"

"Stefan!"

Elena and Stefan pulled apart at the sound of Damon's voice. He was angrily rushing down the stairs, and within the blink of an eye, he was holding Stefan by the throat against the wall.

"Damon!" Elena said, "let go of him!"

"What kind of game are you playing?" Damon said.

"Wha—" Stefan choked.

"Don't play dumb with me," Damon said, gripping his neck tighter. "All those years ago, you told me she left. Then you told me you were the one who decided she had to stay somewhere far away so she wasn't in danger. And from what, Stefan? Oh, that's right, _you. _You were dangerous. And yet, sure enough, you've been visiting her every few months. Are you _kidding me?_" Damon loosened his grip and let his brother fall to the floor. Stefan sat up against the wall, rubbing his neck. Damon glared down at him.

"Look, Damon," Stefan said.

"I have not seen her in _years,_" Damon said.

"I know," Stefan said. "But I had to see how she was doing. I needed to know—"

"You decided it was too dangerous to be around her!" Damon said. "That's why she had to leave in the first place. This wasn't my idea, Stefan, it was yours!"

"You know I would never put her in danger," Stefan breathed. "I only visited her when I was stable."

"I don't care," Damon said. "I am, however, completely pissed off that you have lied again and again, especially about Lissa, and on top of that, you've kept in touch with her."

"I'm sorry," Stefan said. "I know I should have told you. But if you knew where she was, you would have been there all the time. You wouldn't have left her side. And she would have worn you down, eventually, to come back home."

"I think you're forgetting something, brother, but we—" Damon pointed his finger at his chest and then at Stefan, "—did not live in this house together after Lissa left. We went our ways. Even if she had convinced me to take her back home, she would have lived somewhere with _me. _She wouldn't have been near you."

Damon's words hurt Stefan deeply. He knew Damon was right—he had no excuse for visiting Lissa over the years, keeping it secret from Damon. He knew Damon had a right to know where his sister was. It seemed to make sense at the time, and now he just felt embarrassed and guilty.

"I'm . . . sorry."

Damon inhaled sharply, and stalked off. Stefan stayed where he was, on the floor, thinking about what Lissa would say when Damon would inevitably tell her.

* * *

"Damon? What's going on?" Lissa was sitting in her bed, surrounded by a mass of blankets and pillows, listening to her brothers argue through the walls. Damon had suddenly marched up the stairs and burst into her room, and had begun pacing back and forth.

"Stefan's been visiting you for years?" Damon asked, unsure whether or not he wanted to hear the answer.

"Yes," Lissa said slowly.

"That—he—that—" Damon sputtered.

"What are you being such a baby about?" Lissa asked.

"Your brother is a little bitch," Damon said angrily.

"What did he do? Actually, it doesn't matter. I'm here now. It's okay!"

"But it's not okay," Damon insisted. He took a few deep breaths and sat down on her bed. He ran his hands through his hair, sighing, calming down. When he was at ease, he started talking again.

"I remember when you left."

"I do, too," Lissa said gently.

"I came home late, but I had something for you. . . Your birthday present. Remember? I said it wasn't going to be ready in time for your birthday, and you said it was fine. It was ready that night. I came up here to give it to you, but your room was mostly empty, and I asked Stefan—and he said you left."

Lissa frowned for a moment at her brother's story. He was genuinely upset, recalling the memories. Lissa remembered that day as clearly as he did; she remembered Stefan talking to her, telling her to go somewhere safe. "Wait," she said, noticing something. "He told you I left. . . willingly?"

Damon nodded. "He said you ran away. He didn't tell me the truth until later—that he talked you into it. How did he do that, anyways?"

"I don't really know," Lissa admitted, "he was being so vague, and he kept saying it was for the best. He came to Helen's house a few weeks after that, and he still wouldn't explain what was going on. I just wanted to come home. I've been stuck there for so long," she sighed.

"I've been stuck here," Damon said. "If he kept visiting you every few months, then why did you think we wanted to get rid of you?"

"Because he never gave me a real reason," Lissa said. "He said something about how there were more vampires in Mystic Falls than we knew about, and it wouldn't be safe for me to get in the middle of anything going on, so he wanted me to go somewhere far away. I didn't believe him. After all, I knew about Katherine and everything. If there was something like that going on, you would have told me, right?"

"Of course."

Damon instantly regretted his statement. After he said it, he realized there was one thing that he hadn't told Lissa.

"Actually, Liss, there's something we haven't told you."

"What is it?"

"It's . . . it's not really something you'd want to know about Stefan."

"What, that he drank human blood and got crazy high off of it, and began a murder spree that would last for years?"

Damon gave her a curious look. "How did you know that?"

"I met up with Lexi, remember? Girls tell each other everything."

"Then you know why it was important that you were far from all this, right?"

"No, of course not. That's complete bull. I knew Stefan was a little psycho every now and then, but it didn't bother me. He's still my brother."

Damon nodded. "You're deep."

"I am." Lissa said. "You're a baby, though."

"Ha-ha," Damon said sarcastically. "I was mad. I have reason to be."

"Whatever," Lissa said, but she smiled to show she was joking. "Now, will you please take me somewhere fun? I am bored out of my mind here."

"It is ten in the morning," Damon said.

"So?" Lissa shrugged. "I'll go to the mall or something. Actually, I think I'll go with Elena."

"I don't think you should go anywhere—"

"I am 146 years old, Damon, I think it's okay for me to go to the mall alone."

Damon was defeated. "Alright," he said, "have fun."

"Thank you," Lissa said, smiling.

* * *

_**Okay, this wasn't much, or eventful, but I think the next chapter will make up for that. Please review and tell me what you liked, disliked, or would like to see happen, and I'll try to see what I can do! **_


End file.
